Tayo the Little Bus: Collect-n-Play
'''Collect-n-Play '''is the newest generation of diecast vehicles from Tayo the Little Bus. They will be released very soon and made by Fisher-Price. The motto for this new range of toys is "Collect them, play with them, have fun!". Vehicles Classic Vehicles This theme features vehicles in their regular looks. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani #Citu #Booster #Peanut #Heart #Nuri #Pat #Alice #Frank #Air #Speed #Shine #Toto #Toni #Iratcha #Big #Carry #Bongbong #Oli #Small #Tiny #Rubby #Kinder #Miss Teach #Billy #Poco #Chris #Max #Squishy #Buddy #Phil #Carl #Morty #Squashy #Cecily #Gerrald #Georges #Pipes #Met #Tramy #Sky #Rayo #Dayo #Logi #Togi #Rani #Sani #Hani #Tani #Ritu #Turi #Sheriff #Lifter #Huge #Tall #Reo #Larry #Nana #Cooku #Champ #Ractor #Booba #Wondie #Rex #Hi-Speed Train #Ice Cream Truck #Lucy (Magician Form) #Lucy (Elderly Form) #Windy #Bully #One Eyed Jack #Woolly #Bully's Minion #1 #Bully's Minion #2' #Bully's Minion #3 #Bully's Minion #4 #Bully's Minion #5 #Bully's Minion #6 #Bashy #Dashy #Nashy #Cashy #Lashy #Rashy #Pashy #Quick #Noah #Ace #Queen Jules #Bella #Blow #Mellow #Tory #Toy White Forklift #Toy Yellow Forklift #Star Tayo #Tee Tee #Suv #Jeep #Vicky #Linda #Alfred #Tires #Ringy #Bricki #Rackstraw #Firebird #Bluey #Spinny #Gena #Porter #Roley #Trix #Martin #Georges #Teresa #Katy #Baja #Toy Blue Car #Racey #Zooma #Mayor Goodwheels #Mira #Firebird #Nick #Number 1 #Limousine #Muddy Tayo #Jeepneys Bus #Tejeros Ambulance #Lobo #Stelli #Smell #Silver #Hayla #Lars #Smokey #Teddy #Brock #Tank #Jumbo #Bopper (Helicopter) #Beep (Police Car) #Ben (Fire Engine) #Scooter (Taxicab) #Major #Zuzu #Patricia #Painter #Nick #Laluna #Helga #Toby (Tugboat) #Francis #Framm #Firedrawn #Mr. Omnibus #Spit #Victor #Oil #Dash #Skidy #Dricella #Fabrice #Old Jackie #Drop #Helen #Paser #Patrick (Toyota Patrol Car) #Lanmigi Ava #Teoni #Nash #White Tour Bus #Mr Cruise Ship #Vauxhall White Van #Citroen Red Car #Silver Nissian Car #Mitsabishi White Car #Nissian Brown Car #Benda #Betsy #Bob #Josh #Herb #Rolf #Tom #Miguel Classic Humans This theme features Human characters in their regular looks. #Hana #Rookie #Duri #Jinnie #Jimmy #Jenny #Farmer Treads #Joey #Fireball #Princess Ray Core Moments This theme features characters with moments from old episodes, movies and other stories. #Princess Lani (from Lani the Princess) #Damaged Speed and Damaged Shine (from Speeding is Dangerous!) #Plane Tayo, Driller Rogi, Submarine Lani and Monster Truck Gani (from Tayo's Earth Defense Plan) #Sand Covered Max and Paint-Splattered Poco (from It's Hard to Behave) #Nuri as Yellow Flash (from Nuri is a Superstar) #Young Citu (from Cito's Secret) #Sweeper Rogi and "Day Off" Rubby (from Rogi the Sweeper) #Circus Billy, Circus Poco, Circus Chris and Circus Max (from We Are the Heavy-Duty Circus) #Boiling Shine (from Let's Be Friends) #Turbo Speed and Turbo Shine (from Speeding is Dangerous!) #Towrope Heart (from Heart's Towrope) #Beige Heart (from The New Friend, Heart) #Damaged Blow, Damaged Tory and Damaged Mellow (from The Tayo Movie: Mission: Ace) #Space Rocket Tayo, Space Rocket Rogi, Space Rocket Lani and Space Rocket Gani (from Tayo's Space Adventure) #Ride-On Tayo, Doll Hana and Robot Duri (from The Tayo Movie: Mission: Ace) #Damaged Ace (from The Tayo Movie: Mission: Ace) #Damaged Bella (from The Tayo Movie: Mission Ace) #Tired Lani, Tired Tayo, Tired Gani and Tired Rogi (from I Can't Sleep) #Determined Tayo and Exhausted Gani (from Gani Is Sick) #Shiny Tires Tayo (from I Want New Tires) #Muddled Big (from I'll Help You, Big) #Daredevil Rogi (from Daredevil Rogi) #Transforming Tayo (from Tiny Tayo) #Union Jack Tayo, Big Ben Rogi, Houses of Parliament Lani and London Eye Gani (from A Trip to London) #Blushing Tayo and Blushing Lani (from The Relationship) #Detective Rogi (from Rogi the Detective!) #Bow Tie Lani (from The Relationship) #Monster Lani, Frightened Tayo, Frightened Rogi,Frightned Gani, and Frightened Peanut (from Lani's Outrage) #Red Team Gani and Blue Team Tayo (from Which Team?) #Nurse Lani and Injured Gani ( Nurse Lani) #Gas Pump Gani (from Gas Time Gani) #Speed "In Love" (from I Want To Be Your Friend) #Clover Tayo (from Tayo's Space Adventure) #Dirty Tayo (from Tayo Gets Lost) #Tayo with "Dripping Fuel Tank" (from Tayo's Fuel Leak) Coins (US only) This theme features characters painted as American Coins. #Penny Tayo #Nickel Rogi #Dime Lani #Quarter Gani Solar System This theme features characters painted as the Planets of the Solar System. #Carry as The Sun #Bongbong as The Moon #Nuri as Mercury #Lani as Venus #Peanut as Earth #Speed as Mars #Citu as Jupiter #Gani as Saturn #Rogi as Uranus #Tayo as Neptune Thomas & Friends This theme features characters painted like Thomas & Friends characters. #Tayo as Thomas #Bongbong as Percy #Rogi as James #Pat as Gordon #Citu as Henry #Gani as Edward #Booba as Toby #Lani as Emily #Rookie as The Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt #Toto as Duck #Speed as Donald #Shine as Douglas #Toni as Oliver #Small as Bill #Tiny as Ben #Nuri as Annie #Heart as Clarabel #Tramy as Henrietta #Air as Harold SpongeBob SquarePants This theme features characters painted like SpongeBob SquarePants characters. #Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants #Rogi as Patrick Star #Pat as Squidward Tentacles #Citu as Mr.Krabs #Bully as Sheldon J. Plankton #Nana as Sandy Cheeks #Bongbong as Gary #Lani as Pearl #Miss Teach as Miss Puff #Max as Larry The Lobster #Chris as Mermaid Man #Poco as Barnacle Boy #Tramy as Karen Five Nights at Freddy’s This theme features characters painted like Five Night’s at Freddy’s characters. #Rookie as The Night Gaurd #Gani as Freddy Fazbear #Tayo as Bonnie #Lani as Chica #Rogi as Foxy The Pirate #Citu as Golden Freddy #as The Cupcake Robocar Poli (US, Korea, China, France, Israel, Russia & Japan only) This theme features vehicles painted like Robocar Poli characters. #Pat as Poli #Frank as Roy #Alice as Amber #Air as Helly #Hana as Jin #Kinder as SchoolB #Rubby as Cleany #Toto as Spooky #Max as Dumpoo #Billy as Bruner #Poco as Poke #Squishy as Max #Chris as Mickey #Citu as Mr. Whooper #Booba as Mr. Musty #Lani as Mini #Rogi as Rody #Gani as Beny #Turi as Cap #Iratcha as Posty #Big as Terry #Hauli as See See #Sailor as Marine #Mighty as Titan #Ace as Mark #Reo as Bucky Fijit Friends This theme features female vehicles painted like Mattel's Fijit Friends. #Nuri as Willa #Toni as Sage #Lani as Serafina #Cecily as Logan Undertale This theme features vehicles painted like Undertale characters. #Bongbong as Frisk #Carry as Toriel #Tayo as Papyrus #Rogi as Sans Super Wings (US & Korea only) This theme features characters painted like Super Wings characters. #Tayo as Jett #Gani as Donnie #Lani as Dizzy #Rogi as Jerome #Pat as Paul #Nuri as Mira #Citu as Bello #Booba as Grand Albert #Ace as Chase #Alice as Astra #Toto as Todd #Speed as Flip #Rookie as Jimbo #Hana as Sky #Big as Bigwing #Bongbong as Roy #Peanut as Tom #Oli as Sammy Blaze and the Monster Machines This theme features characters are painted like Blaze and the Monster Machines characters. #Tayo as Blaze #Duri as AJ #Hana as Gabby #Gerrald as Crusher #Bongbong as Pickle #Rogi as Stripes #Lani as Starla #Gani as Darrington #Toto as Zeg #Billy as Gasquatch #Citu as Bump Bumperman Roary the Racing Car This theme features vehicles painted like Roary the Racing Car characters. #Tayo as Roary #Rogi as Maxi #Lani as Cici/Zizzy #Gani as Tin Top #Peanut as Drifter/Dragga #Georges as Conrod #Citu as Big Chris #Toto as Plugger/Lugga #Billy as Farmer Green #Bongbong as Flatbed/Trucksy #Hana as Marsha #Heart as Zippee #Rookie as PC Pete #Pat as Nick #Booba as Mr.Carburettor #Air as Hellie #Lucy (Elderly Form) as Mama Mia #Shine as James #Wondie as Rusty #Big as Loada #Nuri as Breeze #Gerrald as Flash/Furz #Iratcha as Molecolm #Oli as Dinkie My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic This theme features vehicles painted like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters. #Nuri as Twilight Sparkle #Lani as Rarity #Cecily as Rainbow Dash #Tramy as Fluttershy #Heart as Pinkie Pie #Nana as Applejack #Bongbong as Spike #Hana as Princess Celestia #Queen Jules as Nightmare Moon #Bella as Princess Luna #Carry as Princess Cadace #Citu as Shining Armor #Miss Teach as Cheerilee #Lucy (Magician Form) as Derpy Hooves #Toni as DJ Pon-3 #Champ as Big Macintosh # as Apple Bloom #as Scootaloo #Rani as Sweetie Belle Mr. Men & Little Miss (UK & Japan only) This theme features vehicles painted like Mr. Men & Little Miss characters. #Tayo as Mr. Happy #Lani as Little Miss Sunshine #Iratcha as Mr. Bump #Rogi as Mr.Messy #Frank as Mr. Tall #Citu as Mr. Clever #Pat as Mr. Grumpy #Speed as Mr. Rush #Heart as Little Miss Giggles #Peanut as Mr. Tickle #Gani as Mr. Worry #Max as Mr. Strong #Chris as Mr. Silly #Bongbong as Mr. Small #Big as Mr.Nosey #Nuri as Little Miss Bossy #Tramy as Little Miss Whoops #Miss Magician as Little Miss Magic #Toni as Little Miss Splendid #Cecily as Little Miss Daredevil Steven Universe This theme features vehicles painted like Steven Universe characters. #Tayo as Steven #??? as Garnet #??? as Pearl #??? as Amethyst Adventure Time This theme features vehicles painted like Adventure Time characters. #Tayo as Finn #Rogi as Jake #Lani as Princess Bubblegum #Nuri as Marceline #Citu as Ice King #Peanut as Beemo #Toni as Lumpy Space Princess #Heart as Flame Princess #Tramy as Lady Rainicorn #Mellow as Peppermint Butler #Blow as Cinnamon Bun #Gerrald as Earl of Lemongrab #Miss Magician (Male Version) as Magic Man #Woolly as Neptr #Bully as The Lich #Wondie as Billy Talking Tom & Friends This theme features vehicles painted like Talking Tom & Friends characters. #Tayo as Tom #Rogi as Ben #Lani as Angela #Gani as Hank #Bongbong as Ginger #Nana as Gina #Cooku as Pierre #Peanut as Larry Rescue Vechicles This theme features characters painted like Rescue Vechicles. #Police Car Tayo #Fire Truck Rogi #Ambulance Lani #Helicopter Gani Racers This theme features vehicles painted like racing cars. #Turbocharged Tayo #Neon Racer Rogi #Stock Car Lani #Dragster Gani #Open-Wheeled Citu #N20 Peanut #Supercharged Heart #Racing Truck Toto #Lightning Speed #Flaming Shine #Hot Rod Ace #Sparking Bongbong Construction This theme features vehicles painted like construction vehicles. #Bulldozer Tayo #Excavator Rogi #Concrete Mixer Lani #Dump Truck Gani #Steam Roller Citu #Crane Peanut #Front Loader Heart #Cherry Picker Toto #Digger Speed #Forklift Bella Off-Road This theme features vehicles painted like off-road vehicles. #Pick-Up Truck Tayo #Dune Buggy Rogi #Quad Bike Lani #Rally Racer Gani #Monster Truck Citu Railway This theme features characters dressed up as things that relate with railways. #Subway Train Tayo #Tender Engine Rogi #Steam Engine Lani #Bullet Train Gani #Tram Engine Citu #Passenger Train Peanut #Diesel Engine Heart JCB This theme features vehicles painted like JCB characters. #Tayo as Joey #Citu as Doug #Rogi as Larry #Chris as Marty #The Hi-Speed Train as Max #Poco as Elvis #Lani as Roxy #Sky as Charlie #Frank as Frankie #Ractor as Freddie #Squishy as Rex #Toto as Rocco #Billy as Lenny #Peanut as Dan #Max as Dexter #Big as Tommy Bob the Builder This theme features characters painted like Bob the Builder characters. #Citu (Human Version) as Bob #Hana as Wendy #Rookie as Leo #Rogi as Scoop #Tayo as Muck #Gani as Lofty #Lani as Dizzy #Squishy as Roley #Big as Two-Tonne #Sky as Tiny #Peanut as Shifter #Larry as Tread #Poco as Stretch #Billy as Ace #Max as Thud #Jimmy as Crunch Annoying Orange This theme features vehicles painted like Annoying Orange characters. #Tayo as Orange #Citu as Pear #Peanut as Marshmallow #Gani as Midget Apple #Lani as Passion Fruit #Rogi as Grapefruit #Booba as Grandpa Lemon #Squishy as Squash Mickey Mouse & Friends This theme features characters painted like Mickey Mouse & Friends characters. #Tayo as Mickey Mouse #Lani as Minnie Mouse #Gani as Goofy #Rogi as Donald Duck #Nuri as Daisy Duck #Bongbong as Pluto #Bully as Pete #Nana as Clarabel Cow #Cooku as Horace Horsecollar # as Chip #as Dale #Booba as Scrooge McDuck #Wondie as Ludwig Von Drake #Tory as Huey #Blow as Dewey #Mellow as Louie #Toto as Max Goof #Gerrald as Mortimer Mouse #Shine as Jose Carioca #Speed as Panchito Pistoles #Peanut as Oswald The Lucky Rabbit #Tramy as Ortensia Winnie-the-Pooh This theme features characters painted like Winnie-the-Pooh characters. #Tayo as Pooh #Rogi as Tigger #Lani (Male Version) as Piglet #Gani as Eeyore #Citu as Rabbit #Booba as Owl #Carry as Kanga #Bongbong as Roo #Duri as Christopher Robin Cars This theme features characters painted like Cars characters. #Tayo as Lighting McQueen #Iratcha as Mater #Lani as Sally #Nuri as Cruz Ramirez #Wondie as Doc Hudson #Booba as Sarge #Citu as Fillmore #Speed as Chick Hicks #Gani as The King #Rogi as Francesco Bernoulli #Reo as Max Schnell #Ace as Finn McMissile #Heart as Holley Shiftwell #Shine as Jackson Storm #Toto as Ivan #Cecily as Carla Veloso Inside Out This theme features characters painted like Inside Out characters. #Lani as Joy #Tayo (Female Version) as Sadness #Gani as Fear #Rogi as Anger #Nuri as Disgust #Peanut as Bing-Bong Big Hero 6 This theme features characters painted like Big Hero 6 characters. #Duri as Hiro #Ace as Baymax #Rookie as Tadashi Monsters Inc. This theme features characters painted like Monsters Inc. characters. #Tayo as Mike Wazowski #Rogi as James P. Sullivan Stars This theme features vehicles with stamps of stars on their sides. #Tayo #Speed #Frank #Air #Billy #Chris #Bongbong #Nana #Cooku #Champ #Reo #Rex #Mellow Hearts This theme features vechicles with stamps of a heart on their sides. #Lani #Peanut #Heart #Nuri #Alice #Kinder #Small #Tramy #Bella #Windy Lightening Bolts This theme features vechicles with stamps of lightening bolts on their sides. #Rogi #Shine #Toni #Cecily #Poco #Max #Squishy #Oli #Ace #Tory Quarter Moons This theme features vechicles with stamps of a quarter moon on their sides. #Gani #Citu #Pat #Toto #Rubby #Miss Teach #Big #Carry #Tiny #Rubby #Bubba #Wondie #Sky #Ractor #Iratcha #Blow Make-Up This theme features female vehicles with make-up on their faces. #Lani #Heart #Nuri #Toni #Alice #Tramy #Cecily #Nana Limited Edition Also known as Special, this theme features vehicles with special paint jobs. #Gold Tayo #Silver Rogi #Bronze Lani #Platium Gani #Metal Citu #Steel Peanut #Glittery Heart #Glow in the Dark Nuri #Transparent Toni #Ruby Tory #Saphire Blow #Emerald Mellow #Crystal Pat #Diamond Frank #Pearl Alice #Neon Betsy #Sparkling Shine #Metallic Speed #Shiny Bella #Clear Metallic Tramy Fireflies This theme features vehicles with stamps of fireflies on their sides, possibly inspired by the episode Nana's Invitation. #Gani #Nana #Rex #Cooku #Mellow #Tayo #Blow #Lani #Rogi #Tramy #Larry Animaniacs This theme features characters painted like Animaniacs characters. #Rogi as Yakko Warner #Tayo as Wakko Warner #Lani as Dot Warner #Bully as Brain #Woolly as Pinky #Bella as Slappy the Squirrel #Peanut as Skippy the Squirrel #Mellow as Squit #Tory as Pesto #Blow as Bobby #Toni as Rita #Iratcha as Runt #Blacky as Buttons #Bongbong (Female/Human Version) as Mindy #Citu (Human Version) as Dr. Otto Scratchansniff #Hana as Hello Nurse #Rookie as Ralph the Gaurd #Booba as Thaddeus Plotz #Heart as Minerva Mink #Pat as Newt Chuggington This theme features characters painted like Chuggington characters. #Tayo as Wilson #Gani as Brewster #Lani as Koko # Tayo (Fire Fighter Version) as Chug Patrol Wilson # Gani (Construction Worker Version) as Chuggineer Brewster #Lani (Booster Version) as Chug-A-Sonic Koko #Hana as Vee # Citu as Dunbar #Heart as Zephie # Pat (Young Version) as Hodge # Ritu as Harrison # Citu as Chatsworth #Wondie as Old Puffer Pete # Rogi as Emery # Alice as Calley # Alice as Chug Patrol Calley #Grandma Car as Olwin #Booba as Irving #Peanut (Adult Version) as Mtambo #Kinder (Adult Version) as Frostini # Ace as Action Chugger # Met as Speedy McAllister #Frank as Jackman # Air as Asher # Billy as Zack #Chris (Female Version) as Tyne # Poco as Fletch # The Hi-Speed Train as Hanzo # Speed (Female Version) as Payce #Peanut as Hoot # Tramy as Toot # Bongbong (Female Version) as Piper #Carry as Decka #Crani as Skyler Chuck & Friends This theme features characters painted as Chuck & Friends characters. #Tayo as Chuck #Toto as Handy #Gani as Boomer #Rogi as Rowdy #Shine as Soku #Toni (Male Version) as Biggs #Iratcha as Digger #Speed as Flip #Lani as Chassie Colours This theme features characters painted as the 7 colours of the rainbow. All of these vehicles will also be included in the die-cast pack "Rainbow Wonder". #Red Tayo #Orange Gani #Yellow Rogi #Green Lani #Blue Citu #Indigo Heart #Violet Peanut PAW Patrol This theme features characters painted like PAW Patrol characters. #Rogi as Chase #Tayo as Marshall #Gani as Rubble #Lani as Skye #Peanut as Rocky #Kinder as Zuma #Cecily as Everest #Georges Tracker #Bongbong as Robo Dog #Duri as Ryder Inanimate Insanity This theme features characters painted like Inanimate Insanity characters. #Citu as Mephone #Met as MePad #Woolly as Toilet #Tayo as Baseball #Rogi as Nickel #Tramy as Suitcase #Peanut as Balloon #Nana as Lightbulb #Cooku as Paintbrush #Gani as OJ #Kinder as Paper #Lani as Marshmallow #Toni as Apple Lights & Sounds This theme features vehicles that have a talking and light-up feature whenever the button is pressed. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani #Citu #Peanut #Heart Angry Birds This theme features characters painted like Angry Birds characters. #Rogi as Red #Speed as Chuck #Toto as Bomb #Lani as Matilda #Blow as The Blues #1 #Mellow as The Blues #2 #Tory as The Blues #3 #Big as Terence #Shine as Hal #Peanut as Bubbles #Heart as Stella #Toni as Poppy #Bongbong as Luca #Nuri as Dahlia #Tramy as Willow #Queen Jules as The Bad Princess #Bella as Gale #Bully's Minion #1 as Minion Pig #Bully as King Pig #Woolly as Ross #Cecily as Silver #Met as The Mighty Eagle Ed, Edd n Eddy (US & Canada only) This theme features characters painted like Ed,Edd N Eddy characters. #Rogi as Eddy #Gani as Edd #Tayo as Ed #Gerrald as Kevin Teletubbies This theme features characters painted like Teletubbies characters. #Gani as Tinky-Winky #Rogi as Dipsy #Lani as Laa-Laa #Peanut (Female Version) as Po Pac-Man This theme features characters painted like Pac-Man characters. #as Pac-Man #Alice as Ms. Pac-Man #Rogi as Blinky #Tayo as Inky #Lani as Pinky #Gani as Clyde Minions This theme features male characters painted as Minions characters. #Citu as Kevin #Peanut as Bob #Rogi as Stuart #Tayo as Dave #Lani (Male Version) as Jerry #Gani as Tim Doraemon This theme features characters painted like Doraemon characters. #Gani as Doraemon #Tayo as Noby #Lani as Sue #Rogi as Sneech #Gerrald as Gian Gravity Falls This theme features characters painted like Gravity Falls characters. #Gani as Dipper Pines #Lani as Mabel Pines #Booba as Stan Pines #Chris as Soos #Cecily as Wendy #Oink as Waddles #Woolly as Lil Gideon #Bully as Bill Cipher #Wondie as Ford Pines #Tramy as Candy #Bella as Grenda Battle for Dream Island This theme features characters painted like BFDI characters, and it is unknown which characters will be available #Tayo as Firey #Rogi as Fries #Lani as Leafy #Gani as Tennis Ball #Peanut as Gelatin #Heart as Puffball #Others Coming Soon! Rugrats This theme features characters painted like Rugrats characters. #Tayo as Tommy Pickles #Gani as Chuckie Finster #Rogi as Phil Deville #Peanut (Female Version) as Lil Deville #Gerrald (Female Version) Angelica Pickles #Heart as Susie Carmichael #Bongbong as Dil Pickles #Lani as Kimi Finster #Blacky as Spike #Ace as Reptar #Bella as Cynthia #Citu as Stu Pickles # Carry as Didi Pickles The Ren & Stimpy Show This theme features characters painted as the Ren & Stimpy Show characters. #Rogi as Ren #Tayo as Stimpy #Gani as Mr.Horse Doug This theme features characters painted like Doug characters. #Tayo as Doug Funnie #Rogi as Skeeter Valentine #Lani as Patti Mayonaise #Gerrald as Roger Klotz #Blacky as Porkchop #Nuri as Beebe Bluff Rocko's Modern Life This theme features characters painted like Rocko's Modern Life characters. #Lani (Male Version) as Rocko #Blacky as Spunky #Peanut as Heffer Wolfe #Gani as Filburt Turtle #Gerrald as Ed Bighead #Bella as Bev Bighead Aaahh!!! Real Monsters This theme features characters painted like Aaahh!!! real monsters characters. #Tayo as Ickis #Lani as Oblina #Rogi as Krumm #??? as The Gromble Hey Arnold! This theme features characters painted like Hey Arnold! character. #Gani as Arnold P. Shortman #Cecily as Helga G. Pataki #Rogi as Gerald M. Johanssen #Nuri as Phoebe Heyerdahl #Booba as Grandpa Phil #Grandma Car as Grandma Gertie #Cooku as Harold Berman #Speed as Stinky Peterson #Shine as Sid #Iratcha as Eugene Horowitz #Toni as Rhonda W. Lloyd #Toto as Curly #Heart as Lila Sawyer #Gerrald as Wolfgang #Bella (Young Version) as Big Patty #Billy as Ernie Potts #Poco as Mr.Hyunh #Chris as Oskar Kokoshka Angry Beavers This theme features characters painted like Angry Beavers characters. #Tayo as Dagget #Rogi as Norbert CatDog This theme features characters painted like CatDog characters. #Citu & Peanut as CatDog #Tory as Winslow Minecraft:Story Mode This theme features characters painted Minecraft:Story Mode characters. #Tayo as Jesse (male) #Tayo (Female Version) as Jesse (female) #Oink as Reuben #Toto as Axel #Nuri as Olivia #Cecily as Petra #Rogi as Lukas Super Mario Bros This theme features characters painted like Super Mario Bros characters. #Tayo as Mario #Gani as Luigi #Lani as Princess Peach #Cecily as Princess Daisy #Bongbong as Yoshi #Peanut as Toad #Rogi as Wario #Logi as Waluigi #Chris as Donkey Kong #Bully as Bowser #Woolly as Bowser jr. #Princess Ray as Rosalina Pokémon This theme features characters painted Pokémon characters. #Peanut as Pikachu #Miguel as Meowth #Heart as Jigglypuff #Tramy as Oddish #Kinder as Dedenne #Bongbong as Pichu #Tayo as Charmander #Rogi as Squirtle #Gani as Bulbasaur #Lani as Fennekin #More Coming Soon! Pororo The Little Penguin (Korea only) This theme features characters painted like Pororo The Little Penguin characters. #Tayo as Pororo #Bongbong as Crong DC Super Friends This theme features characters painted like DC Super Heroes. #Frank as Superman #Alice as Wonder Woman #Pat as Batman #Toto as Robin #Bully as Joker #Queen Jules as Harley Quinn #Gerrald as Penguin #Reo as The Flash #Speed as Kid Flash #Ace as Green Lantern Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles This theme features characters painted like TMNT characters. #Citu as Leonardo #Gani as Donatello #Rogi as Raphael #Tayo as Michelangelo #Booba as Master Splinter #Bully as Shredder #Hana as April O' Neill #Rookie as Casey Jones #Speed as Bebop #Shine as Rocksteady Bendy And the Ink Machine This theme features characters painted like Bendy And the Ink Machine characters. #Tayo as Bendy #Gani as Boris #Lani as Alice Regular Show This theme features characters painted like Regular Show characters. #Tayo as Mordecai #Rogi as Rigby #Citu as Benson #Peanut as Pops #Gani as Skips #Logi as Muscle Man #Rayo as High Five Ghost #Toto as Thomas #Lani as Margaret #Tramy as Eileen Miraculous This theme features characters painted like Miraculous characters. # Hana (Young Version) Ladybug # Rookie (Young Version) as Cat Noir # Lani as Tikki # Rogi as Plagg Gaurdians of the Galaxy This theme features characters painted like Gaurdians of the Galaxy characters. #Tayo as Star Lord #Lani as Gamora #Rogi as Drax #Gani as Groot #Gani (Young Version) as Baby Groot #Tory as Rocket Spacetoon Edition This theme features characters painted like Spacetoon. #Comedy Tayo #Adventure Rogi #Zumorroda Lani #Science Gani #Action Ace #Abjad Nuri #History Toto #Bonbon Bongbong #Sports Speed #Movies Shine Poseable Dolls #Hana #Rookie #Duri #Jinnie #Jenny #Jimmy #Joey #Princess Ray #Fireball #Asura #Jerry Star vs. Forces of Evil This theme features characters painted like Star vs. Forces of Evil characters. #Hana (Young Version) as Star Butterfly #Rookie (Young Version) as Marco Diaz #Lani as a Pony Head #Citu as King River Butterfly #Carry as Queen Moon Butterfly #Bully as Toffee #Woolly as Ludo The Loud House This theme features characters painted like The Loud House characters. #Tayo as Lincoln Loud #Gani as Clyde McBride #Cecily as Lori Loud #Heart as Leni Loud #Toni as Luna Loud #Peanut (Female Version) as Luan Loud #Rogi (Female Version) as Lynn Loud #Toto (Female Version) as Lucy Loud #Speed as Lana Loud #Lani as Lola Loud #Nuri as Lisa Loud #Bongbong (Female Version) as Lily Loud The Amazing World of Gumball This theme features characters painted like The Amazing World of Gumball characters. #Rogi as Gumball #Tayo as Darwin #Lani as Anais #Carry as Nicole #Citu as Richard #Nuri as Penny #Toni as Carrie #Shine as Tobias #Speed as Banana Joe Pikmin This theme features characters painted like Pikmin characters. #Hana (Male Version) as Captain Olimar #Rookie as Louie #Rogi as Red Pikmin #Tayo as Yellow Pikmin #Gani as Blue Pikmin #Lani as Winged Pikmin #Max as Rock Pikmin #Chris as Purple Pikmin #Peanut as White Pikmin Star Wars This theme features characters painted like Star Wars characters. #Tayo as Luke Skywalker #Cecily as Princess Leia #Rogi as Han Solo #Toto as Chewbacca #Gani as C-3PO #Peanut as R2-D2 #Citu as Obi-Wan-Kenobi #Booba as Yoda #Gerrald as Darth Vader #Bully as Darth Sidious Sonic The Hedgehog This theme features characters painted like Sonic The Hedgehog characters. #Tayo as Sonic #Lani (Male Version) as Tails #Rogi as Knuckles Alvin and the Chipmunks This theme features characters painted like Alvin and the Chipmunks characters. #Rogi as Alvin #Gani as Simon #Peanut as Theodore #Citu as Dave Power Rangers Mighty Morphin This theme features characters painted like Power Rangers Might Morphin characters. #Tayo as Red Ranger #Rogi as Black Ranger #Gani as Blue Ranger #Lani as Pink Ranger #Nuri as Yellow Ranger Rick & Morty This theme features characters painted like Rick & Morty characters. #Rogi (Old Version) as Rick #Gani as Morty #Tayo (Adult Version) as Jerry #Lani (Adult Version) as Beth #Heart as Summer Team Fortress 2 This theme features male characters painted like TF2 characters. #Speed as Red Scout #Shine as Blue Scout #Billy as Red Soilder #Tayo as Blue Soilder #Lani (Male Version) as Red Pyro #Peanut as Blue Pyro #Poco as Red Demoman #Rogi as Blue Demoman #Chris as Red Heavy #Max as Blue Heavy #Gani as Red Engineer #Toto as Blue Engineer #Nuri (Male Version) as Red Medic #Alice (Male Version) as Blue Medic #Frank as Red Sniper #Pat as Blue Sniper #Ace as Red Spy #Reo as Blue Spy Garfield This theme features characters painted like Garfield characters. # Rogi as Garfield # Peanut as Odie # Rookie as Jon # Tory as Nermal # Nuri as Arlene # Hana as Liz The Simpsons This theme features characters painted like The Simpsons characters. # Citu as Homer # Carry as Marge # Rogi as Bart # Lani as Lisa # Bongbong (Female Version) as Maggie Family Guy This theme features characters painted like Family Guy characters. # Citu as Peter # Carry as Lois # Cecily as Meg # Tayo as Chris # Bongbong as Stewie # Gani as Brian American Dad This theme features characters painted like American Dad characters. # Citu as Stan # Citu (Female Version) as Francine # Cecily as Hayley # Tayo as Steve #as Roger # as Klaus Fairly Odd Parents This theme features characters painted like Fairly Odd Parents characters. # Tayo as Timmy # as Cosmo # as Wanda # Bongbong as Poof # Blacky as Sparky # Lani as Chloe # Carry as Timmy's Mom # Citu as Timmy's Dad Clarence This theme features characters painted like Clarence characters. # Tayo as Clarence # Rogi as Sumo # Gani as Jeff # Carry as Mary # Citu as Chad # Miss Teach as Ms.Baker # Gerrald as Belson # Bongbong as Percy South Park This theme features characters painted like South Park characters. #Rogi as Cartman #Tayo as Kyle #Gani as Stan Finley The Fire Engine This theme features characters painted like Finley The Fire Engine characters. Bravest Warriors This theme features characters painted as Bravest Warriors characters. # Tayo as Chris # Rogi as Danny # Lani as Beth # Gani as Wallow # Heart as Plum Miles from Tomorrowland This theme features characters painted like Miles from Tomorrowland characters. #??? as Miles Callisto #??? as Loretta Callisto #??? as Phoebe Callisto #??? as Leo Callisto #??? as M.E.R.C #??? & ??? as Admirals Watson & Crick #??? as Stella Cuphead This theme features characters painted as Cuphead characters. #Rogi as Cuphead #Tayo as Mugman #Bully as The Devil Playsets #Tayo's Twistin' & Turnin' Racetrack Playset #Rogi's Revvin' & Rippin' Racetrack Playset #Lani's Lovely Roads Playset #Gani's Great Roads Playset #Citu's Calming Bridge Playset #Peanut's Perky Mountain Playset #Heart's Happy Highway #Speed's Speedin' Racetrack playset #Shine's Smashin' Racetrack playset # Toto's Timing Obstacle Course playset #Nuri's New Interstate Playset #Bongbong's Baby Roads Playset #Carry's Carryin' Trailer playset #Frank's Firefightin' Rescue playset #Nana's Nice Countryside Roads playset #Cooku's Crazy Circuit playset #Bully's Boomin' Space Fortress Playset #Champ's Apple Harvest Bonanza Playset #Ractor's Rushin' Low Key Farm Playset #Billy's Bulky Site Playset #Max's Mighty Dumpin' Playset #Poco's Pickin' and Diggin' Playset #Chris' Construction Course Playset #Toni's Traffic Yard Playset #Pat's Police City Playset #Miss Teach's Schoolhouse Playset #Big's Brilliant Loadin' Yard Playset #Bubba's Parkin' Lot Playset #Max and Joey's Magician Studio Playset #Lani's Princess Parade Playset (includes Princess Lani, also available in the Core Moments theme) #Rubby's Garbage Pickin' Recycling Centre Playset #Air's Sky-High Rescue Playset #Big's Harbour Motorised Playset #Race Chase Playset (includes Ride-On Tayo) Robocar Poli (US & Korea only) #Brooms Harbor Haul n' Go Playset (includes Sky as Leky, Crani as Lefy, as Lety, Big as Terry and Sailor as Marine) #Brooms Town Rescue Station Playset (includes Pat as Poli, Frank as Roy, Alice as Amber and Air as Helly) #Clean n' Go Recycling Depot Playset (includes Rubby as Cleany) Super Wings (US & Korea only) #Jett's Hangar Playset (includes Tayo as Jett) #Donnie's Workshop Hangar Playset (includes Gani as Donnie) #World Airport Motorized Playset (includes Tayo as Jett, Gani as Donnie,Lani as Dizzy,Rogi as Jerome, Citu as Jimbo, Big as Bigwing and Peanut as Roy) #Dizzy's Hangar Playset (Includes Lani as Dizzy) #Jerome's Hangar Playset (Includes Rogi as Jerome) #Runway Racing Motorized Playset (includes Tayo as Jett, Pat as Paul, Nuri, as Mira, Windy as Bello, Booba as Grand Albert) #Warehouse Playset (includes Rookie as Jimbo, Toni (Male Version) as Tom and Turi as Sammy) Thomas & Friends #Launch n' Go Tidmouth Sheds Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas,Peanut as Percy & Rogi as James) #Knapford Station Race Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas and Cooku as Bertie) #Misty Island Race Motorised Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas, Tory as Bash, Mellow as Dash and Blow as Ferdinand) #Tunnel Trouble Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas, Air as Harold and Pat as Duck) #Hard at Work Brendam Docks Playset (includes Sky as Cranky, Tayo as Thomas, Woolly as Salty and Peanut as Percy) Bob the Builder #Sort n' Go Playset (includes Peanut as Shifter, Rogi as Scoop and Billy as Ace) SpongeBob SquarePants # Pineapple Derby Playset (includes Peanut as SpongeBob SquarePants & Bully as Sheldon J. Plankton) # Treedome Race Playset (includes Nana as Sandy Cheeks & Peanut as SpongeBob SquarePants) # Bikini Bottom Launch n' Go Playset (includes Iratcha as Patrick Star & Peanut as SpongeBob SquarePants) # Krusty Krab Motorised Playset (includes Peanut as SpongeBob SquarePants, Pat as Squidward & Citu as Mr. Krabs) # Resturant Rhythm Motorised Playset (includes Bully as Sheldon J. Plankton & Citu as Mr. Krabs) # New Kelp City Motorised Playset (includes Peanut as SpongeBob SquarePants ,Pat as Squidward Tentacles & Nana as Sandy Cheeks) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic # Bridge Jump Playset (includes Lani as Rarity,Bongbong as Spike) # Ponyville Racetrack Motorised Playset (includes Rogi (Female Version) as Rainbow Dash and Tayo (Female Version) as Twilight Sparkle) #Farmyard Playset (includes Gani (Female Version) as Applejack and Citu as Big MacIntosh) #Statue Derby Playset (includes Tayo (Female Version) as Twilight Sparkle,Bongbong as Spike and Bella as Princess Luna #Fashion Parade Playset (includes Tayo (Female Version) as Twilight Sparkle,Bongbong as Spike and Lani as Rarity) JCB # Bridge Build Playset (includes Tayo as Joey ,Chris as Marty and Citu as Doug) Charge n' Go This line features vehicles with a charging box and cable so they can race faster. They are diecasts as well. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani #Citu #Peanut #Heart #Nuri #Turi #Pat #Alice #Frank #Air #Speed #Shine #Toto #Toni #Iratcha #Big #Carry #Bongbong #Oli #Small #Tiny #Rubby #Kinder #Miss Teach #Billy #Poco #Chris #Max #Squishy #Buddy #Jimmy #Bob #Dan #Sloth #Met #Tramy #Reo #Sky #Nana #Cooku #Champ #Ractor #Booba #Wondie #Rex Playsets #Charge n' Go Racetrack Playset #Rubby's Charge n' Clean Playset #Tramy and Sky's Charge n' Race Playset The other vehicles are expected to be released: *Roley *Gerrald *Rani *Sani Trivia *Peanut as Percy's prototype features black eyes instead of green ones. *Lani's prototypes shared the same mould as Gani. *The vehicles have one-way magnets (similar to that on the Thomas Take-n-Play and Wooden Railway range). Gallery TakeNPlayLightsAndSoundsTayo.jpg|Lights & Sounds Tayo TakeNPlayHalfMoonGani.jpg|Quarter Moon Gani TakeNPlayTayo.jpg|Tayo Nuri as Twilight Sparkle.jpg|Nuri as Twilight Sparkle Lani as Rarity.jpg|Lani as Rarity Bongbong as Spike.jpg|Bongbong as Spike TayoasThomas.jpg|Tayo as Thomas BongbongasPercy.jpg|Bongbong as Percy RogiasJames.jpg|Rogi as James PatasGordon.jpg|Pat as Gordon CituasHenry.jpg|Citu as Henry GaniasEdward.jpg|Gani as Edward BoobaasToby.jpg||Booba as Toby Lani as Emily.jpg|Lani as Emily TayoasRoary.jpg|Tayo as Roary RogiasMaxi.jpg|Rogi as Maxi LaniasCici/Zizzy.jpg|Lani as Cici/Zizzy CollectNPlayGaniasTinTop.jpg|Gani as Tin Top CollectNPlayPeanutasDrifter/Dragga.jpg|Peanut as Drifter/Dragga Category:Toys Category:Diecast Trains/Cars/Other Vehicles